Dusk Until Dawn
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Luka doesn't have a family. She doesn't know what happened to her mother. Her father abandoned her. So, Luka tries to live a life through two ways; singing and be immoral. A prince sees this beauty for the first time and falls for her. Synchronicity and Witch Hunt's setting. Jazz music is invented a bit earlier.


**Dusk Until Dawn**

**Summary: **_Luka doesn't have a family. She doesn't know what happened to her mother. Her father abandoned her. So, Luka tries to live a life through two ways; singing and be immoral. A prince sees this beauty for the first time and falls for her. _

**Setting: **_Synchronicity and Witch Hunt's setting. Jazz music is invented a bit earlier. _

**Extra Stuff to say: **_This fic is going to be a mixture of Witch Hunt, Synchronicity, and Marionette. Maybe, I'll add more songs to this fic later on. Also, Luka's outfit in chapter one is her Synchronicity outfit. Everyone's outfit is from the song Synchronicity. _

**Prologue**

At a farm, a little girl is running through the sunflower fields her father had made. She was only three years old. Her name is Luka. Her frizzy pink hair is up to her shoulders. She would be known as Snow White because of her skin and delicate personality. Her blue eyes resemble the clear river.

Luka only has one family member by her side, which is her father. He is a poor farmer who had to try his best to take care of his daughter. He noticed his daughter running around the sunflower field, making him angry. What happens if she fell and scrapes her knee? What happens if a bee stings her again?

"Luka, come back here!" Her father shouted. He was in a frustrated and irritated mood. This is Luka's fifth time running around the field.

"Catch me if you can, Daddy!" Luka giggled. She looked at her father.

Instead of seeing a face that would accept her childish act, she saw a face that didn't accept her act at all. Luka's eyes widened. Her father is angry at her, again.

"Luka, you little—"He sighed. "Get down here, now. I don't want to argue or hurt you."

The little girl nodded. She went to her father and she looked down. Her father's eyes were rolling at her. Luka felt bad. Is she going to get whipped this time? Or will she possibly get beat up?

"I'm sorry, daddy! I didn't mean to do something like that. It's just that there's no one to play with and—"Luka complains, but her father slaps her left cheek. Luka falls on the ground.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you." He says boldly. "This is why your mother left me. She left because she didn't want to have a daughter like you. I should have drowned you the day you were born!" He shouted at her face.

More and more tears escaped the innocent girl's face. She didn't bother to cry out loud or else she would get slapped by her father. She was biting her lip and hiding her face with her little hands. Her father knew that she didn't want to cry out loud.

"I'm not even going to say sorry to a child like you," he says. "You don't even deserve to live. Go back to the barn and clean the barn. If I come back to the barn and I see a mess, you're going to be in trouble. Clean, now!"

Luka nodded at her father. She walked down the field. Luka could feel her father looking at her. When she felt like her father turned away, she ran to the barn. She knows a lot about her father even though she's only three years old.

**_Two Years Later_**

Luka's father has been working in the fields for eight straight hours. Luka was inside the barn making sure the barn is clean and all of the animals had its food.

"Should I go cook something for Daddy?" Luka asks while going to the barn. She pets her favorite horse. Her father has given this horse because she did a good deed.

The innocent girl looked down at her thighs. She looked down at her silver heart shaped necklace. It says _Luka_ on the top. She opens the heart shaped necklace and saw a picture of her family. The photo necklace has a photo of her parents holding Luka when she was just born.

A soft smile is placed on her lips. She giggled and closed the photo necklace. Luka was thinking about her questions about her father once again.

"Should I?" Luka asks to herself. "Daddy is going to get angry if I do something wrong…but maybe I should at least try! I wish Daddy would appreciate me more."

Luka went outside to get some lemons. She sees a lemon tree besides the barn. Luka smiles and went to get a basket besides the chicken barn house. Luka examines the tree.

"I hope Daddy would finally appreciate this lemonade I'm making for him!" Luka says happily. She went up to the lemon tree. Before grabbing a lemon, she felt something grab her shoulder. Luka turned around and saw her father with tears in his eyes.

Luka's eyes widened. Why was her father crying? Did she do something wrong? What seems to be the problem? Luka wondered.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" she asked.

He stuttered, "C-Come to the road with me." Luka nodded.

As the two went through the gates, Luka's father grabbed rope. The two crossed the road together. Luka was holding her father's hand. His grip on her hand was tight. The two went down the road, and it was possibly a mile away from the town. It was miles away from the barn. Luka didn't know the way back home because she never went outside of the barn.

The two stopped walking. Luka's father bent his knees and placed his hand on Luka's shoulder. Luka raised an eyebrow. She was as curious as ever.

"Daddy, can you tell me why are you crying?" Luka asked, with her tiny little voice.

"Y-You have to leave the barn and never come back," he says sadly.

Luka jumped. "What? Why? I don't want to leave! That is my home and the place I was born in!" Luka says gently.

Her father shook his head. "You have to. I know it is, but you can't ever come back." He stood up and smiled. "You'll be happier without me."

Luka's father began to walk away. Luka shook her head and hugged her father's right leg. She screamed and cried, "I don't want to leave! Daddy, I can't leave you! You're my only family!"

He stopped walking. What he did was look down and removed her off her leg. He placed Luka on the ground and hugged her one last time. "Luka, listen to me. You need to leave. You can't come back."

He walked away, again. Luka shook her head. Tears were escaping her angelic aquamarine blue eyes. She ran to her father and hugged him one last time.

Luka's father began to feel annoyed. He grabbed Luka's hair and carried her while yanking her hair. Luka was crying and yelling in pain. Her father grabbed the rope and tied it to a tree.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Luka asked. "Don't hurt me!"

The father tied the rope on Luka's neck. He was about to tie her neck, but that was something cruel to do. He smiled and kissed his forehead. Tears were in his eyes. "Please. Goodbye, Luka."

He stood up and walked away. He walked slowly. He didn't bother to look back. He could hear the tiny cries of Luka. She was crying. Her father has abandoned her.

"Daddy, please!" She screamed and cried before he would be completely gone from her life.

Her father whispered something before leaving her.

_Luka Megurine has the power of her grandmother. I have given her grandmother's powers. _

**CHAPTER ONE**

It is an average day of a simple and normal town. Poor kids are running around and playing with each other. Mothers are cooking and cleaning houses. Fathers are working and lumbering. This day happens all the time.

At a tailor shop, a peasant is working on an outfit. She has long pink hair and eyes like the deep ocean. This peasant is named Luka Megurine.

After finishing her last touch on her outfit, she held it up and smiled. "This will be my Synchronicity outfit. I made this outfit at the same time while thinking about my future."

Luka smiles and places the outfit on. She sees a mirror far away from her. Luka reaches her hand out, her hand glows pink. The mirror turns pink and goes to her hand. Luka looks at herself in the mirror and smiles.

"I hope this outfit does well enough. I hope they'll accept me." Luka says with a smile on her face. Luka goes to her room and gets a few valuable items. She gets her mirror, her heart necklace, pajamas, shoes, and her hair brush. She places all of them inside her bag.

Luka also gets some foods which are two sandwiches, an apple, and water. She goes outside and sighs. She is leaving her home so that she could get a better life.

The independent woman walks to the town. There are small shops that are selling food and animals. As Luka was walking, something catches her eye. She turns around and sees a horse.

This horse is not just an ordinary horse. It is a horse that her father has given to her when she was a child. Luka's eyes widened and went in front of the horse cabin. The shop owner notices Luka and his eyes widened.

"Wow, she's pretty," he says. The shop owner is around eighteen years old. He has silver hair and teal eyes. He wears a cow boy hat and a cow boy outfit. He walks up to Luka and smiles. "Hi, I'm Piko Utatane, the owner of this shop. How can I help you?"

Luka looks at the little boy and smiles. "Can you tell me more about that white horse over there? I need to know more information about this horse before going to the castle." She asks.

He nods. "Well, a man has given us that horse a day or two ago. He said he didn't need it anymore after all the years it's been through. He's pretty old, but he's strong enough. Would you like to have it? I can give you a discount or you can even have it for free."

Piko opens the gate. Luka watches her step and begins to stroke the horse. The horse is white and it has blue eyes. Piko blushed. Seeing a beauty like this is rare. All of the other girls are either sloppy or disgusting. But Luka seems polite and sweet.

She shook her head. "That's really sweet of you, but it's not fair to the others. Do you know more about this man? Where does he live?"

"He is a duke. He owns the other side of the town. I heard he's getting married soon," Piko says. Luka nods. "Are you sure you don't want it? My father says anyone can have it for free."

"I don't know…I'm going to feel bad," she says while stroking the horse. The horse looks at Luka and doesn't do a thing. The horse notices a heart shaped necklace and its eyes widened. "I had a horse like this named Len…"

"Eh? What a coincidence. His name is Len." Piko says with a laugh. "I guess you can have him. Maybe he's originally your horse."

Luka's eyes widened. She smiled and hugged Piko. "Really, I can have him for free? Thank you so much."

Piko blushed. His face was on her chest since he is shorter than her. "So soft…" He thought. He shook his head and smiled. He broke the hug and smiled at Luka. "Not a problem. If you ever come back from the castle…will you visit me? I live here in the town…I would really like to have another talk like this once again…"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'm willing to come back here someday and have another talk with you."

"Thank you so much," he says. Luka went on the horse with the help of Piko. She was about to fall but Piko caught her in his arms. Both of them laughed and Luka is now on top of her horse Len.

"See you later," Luka says softly.

Piko nodded. "See you later."

Luka and Len left the town. Piko smiled and took off his hat. Has he fallen in love with a beauty like Luka? He felt his heart doing mini flips and him sweating. He realized while he was talking to Luka, he kept on blushing and sweating. It is true. He did fell in love with Luka.

As Len and Luka were on the road to the castle, they became lost. She did not know where she is or what is the place is known as. She stroked Len's hair, becoming curious and curious as they kept on traveling.

"I should've asked Piko for a map or some directions…" Luka says to Len. "Do you know where we are?" Len shook his head. Luka sighed.

Luka and Len continued walking around the forest. As they were walking, they heard a noise in the bushes. Luka's eyes widened and the two hid behind a bush. Both of them lifted their heads and they saw a girl with red hair and eyes. A piece of hair is popping out of the top of her hair.

"She's gorgeous," Luka says with a whisper. Luka looks at her horse. "Do you think she knows the directions to the castle?" Len nodded.

Luka gets up. She sees the red head walking away. Len follows Luka, acting like an ordinary horse.

Len is a horse that can do human actions. It can walk and understand the human language. Luka is the only one that knows its special features. Len never showed its hidden powers to anyone else.

Luka has powers as well. Her powers are like a wizard, but instead of a wand, she uses her hands. Her hands would become a shade of pink if she wanted her hands to be pink. So, Luka is basically a sorcerer. She only uses her magic for good—for now.

"Excuse me?" Luka says while placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Can I have directions to the park? I'm lost."

The girl turned around. Her eyes became hearts. "Oh my, you're so kawaii! Who are you? What is your name? Why are you going to the castle? Are you a princess or something?"

Luka couldn't help but to laugh. "Thank you. My name is Luka Megurine, a fellow tailor. I am going to the castle to find a job. I heard that the castle needs an assistant for the prince. I am not a princess. I don't think I'm even pretty enough to be one. Who are you and what is your name?"

"Kawaii, you're a tailor and a future assistant! I'm sure you'll marry the prince because you're so pretty. You'll be a queen soon," she says with a smile on her face. "My name is Miki. I help my grandmother take care of an orphanage."

Luka smiled. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miki."

"Oh, you need directions to the castle? I think you went straight when you were supposed to take a right one hundred feet ago. You didn't see any signs?" She asked.

"I don't think I did. Thank you for the help," Luka says with a small smile on her face.

"Not a problem! When I hear something great about you over at the castle, I'm going to visit you! I just want you to know that I'm your number one fan," Miki says with a nervous look on her face.

"That's great, thank you for being a fan of mine," Luka laughed. "I'll be a fan of yours. I hope we'll get to see each other soon."

"We will!" Miki says while jumping up and down. She hugs Luka tightly. "I'll see you later!"

Luka hugs Miki back and breaks the hug after a minute. Luka went on Len so that they could go back to find their destination to the castle. Miki was watching them and waving goodbye to them.

Earlier, Miki gave Luka a few extra bags and more food for Luka to carry on her destination. Miki gave Len some apples and bananas since he loved fruits.

"Have fun!" Miki says one last time. "I hope you and the prince will have a happy life!"

Len and Luka went to the right back through Miki's directions. After a few extra miles, Luka found a pond. Len was tired. So, they took a break at the small pond. Luckily, the water was fresh and clean. Len bent down to sip some of the water. Luka took off her hat and washed her face.

After another brief moment, the two decided to go back to their journey. Luka went on Len and they went back to the road. Two or one mile left, and they would arrive at the capitol. The capitol is where most nobles live. The town is where peasants and average people live in.

"Here we are," Luka says while getting off of Len. "We're here."

**Mm, it's a long chapter. That's because the prologue and chapter one are together~! I just want to inform you guys that jazz music will be invented a bit earlier in this story. Luka will be a jazz singer because of the song Marionette. **


End file.
